


hungry?

by hongpikachu



Series: Sweet Treats (BJ collections for your bad day) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, chef!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpikachu/pseuds/hongpikachu
Summary: your boyfriend is horny but you're hungryso he tries to make ends meet





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyuhao (nautics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautics/gifts).



> inspired by a pic of jeonghan's happy trail aka the stairway to heaven
> 
> also my second gift to my bes!

“I’m hungry.”

“I’m horny.”

 

You and your boyfriend Jeonghan blurted out at the same time, gazes obviously on the object of attraction. He was staring at you as if you were his prey and he was the predator. You, on the other hand, had eyes on the fridge, knowing very well that a tub of your favorite ice cream is resting inside.

 

“I have an idea!” He managed to say abruptly and before you can protest, he took the ice cream tub out of the fridge and settled it on the counter. When he was within reach, you tugged onto his apron and gave him a doubtful look.

 

“Jeonghan, we can’t do it here. Someone might walk in and-”

 

At that instant he shut you up by putting a spoonful of ice cream in your mouth with a small laugh. Your eyes widened in shock, swallowing the sweet and cold cream before hitting his chest gently. “Stealing in the hotel kitchen’s fridge isn’t appreciated, Yoon Jeonghan.”

 

He only flashes you an assuring smile and any doubt as to why you’re currently dating a rule-breaking pastry chef in a world-class hotel has disappeared. Before you knew it, he’s leaned back on the counter and was quick to rid of his uniform, leaving only his pants behind. 

 

Your boyfriend is indeed a modern day living, breathing Adonis despite his delicate facial features. All your other thoughts disappear as you move closer, a palm running through his chest down to his stomach, stopping at the trail of hair just below his navel, the rest of it disappearing underneath the fabric of his jeans, to which you tugged on impatiently.

 

“Honey, be patient. They won’t be here anytime soon.”

 

His laugh was melodious that you forget it’s three in the morning where everyone’s asleep and will be arriving in two hours or earlier. So he takes his sweet time removing his pants along with his boxers, a small shove down and it all goes pooling on his ankles. 

 

Instinctively, you knelt down and traced your index finger on the trail of hair from below his navel, stopping to where the tuft of hair lies just around his length. You feel him stiffen on the touch, his cock twitching just in front of you.

 

It wasn’t your first time seeing your boyfriend’s cock, but it was just as pretty as he is that the sight leaves you in awe: shaft as pale as his skin, the head a light shade of pink with a little glossy drop on the slit. 

 

You were moving closer to give him a lick but he stops you with his palm on your head. You looked up to see him take a spoonful of ice cream and place it on his hand, moving it so the droplets of the melting cream land on his length and the floor. He hissed at the sudden cold feeling and you saw his cock twitch, a bead of precum already leaking out. He then wraps his palm around his length, stroking himself slowly while he keeps an eye on you. 

 

“You’re making a mess.” You said in a small whisper before taking his hand, licking his palm and sucking his digits until they were ice-cream free before licking off the one on his length. 

 

\--

 

Minutes later and he was a loud and moaning mess, hair sticking to his forehead and lips parted while gasps and moans of your name along with “yes baby”s, “so good”s, and “don’t stop”s filled the kitchen. Your lips were coated with the chocolate ice cream. 

 

When you gasped for air, he pulled you up and crashed his lips against yours, savoring the taste of sweet chocolate ice cream and his salty, slightly bitter precum in his mouth. 

 

“Will you swallow it all up, baby?”

 

You weren’t in a position to say no because you couldn’t really resist your boyfriend especially when he asks with a gruff and pleading tone, and so you take his length back in your mouth and moved your head as quick as you can, assisting your lips by pumping his shaft.

 

It doesn’t take long for Jeonghan to cum, moaning your name louder than before, fingers digging on your shoulders to push you closer. Your gazes locked as he watches you intently when you swallow his seed, a satisfied smile on his face afterwards.

 

“You’re so good to me, baby.” He coos, lifting you up and wrapping his arms around you while placing butterfly kisses on your cheek. You can only laugh at how sweet he instantly becomes afterwards.

 

“Now that I’m full and you’re relieved, let’s clean up before they arrive.”

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing with my life really???


End file.
